mariofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 (マリオパーティ 3) é o terceiro jogo da série, baseado em jogos de tabuleiro. Foi desenvolvido pela Nintendo para o console Nintendo 64. História No centro do universo, uma estrela havia nascido. Ela só nasce uma vez a cada mil anos, pois era a Millennium Star. Quem pegar essa estrela, de acordo com a lenda, será o novo Superstar do universo. A estrela caiu na frente do castelo da Princesa Peach, onde Mario e seus amigos estavam. Lakitu veio voando, trazendo consigo um baú. Mario abriu o baú e descobriu que nele havia um tabuleiro, então decidiram jogar Mario Party para ver quem ficaria com a Millennium Star. De repente, a estrela começou a brilhar, e eles foram transportados para dentro do baú, onde começaram a disputar quem seria o novo Superstar do universo. Minigames 4-player * Parasol Plummet: Os jogadores têm que descer com sua sombrinha pelo céu pegando as moedas possíveis. * Treadmill Grill: * Curtain Call: * Snowball Summit: * The Beat Goes On: * Water Whirled: * M.P.I.Q.: Quiz do jogo. O jogador que responder mais perguntas vence. * Toadstool Titan: * Messy Memory: Os jogadores têm que organizar os objetos nas prateleiras das salas como estive antes. * Cheep Cheep Chase: Os jogadores têm que escapar do faminto Cheep Cheep nadando no calabouço de água. Se "!" estiver em um jogador, significa que ele vai estar perto para devorá-lo. O jogador que chegar primeiro a terra firme vence, e os outros vão parar na goela do Cheep Cheep. * Mario's Puzzle Party: * Chip Shot Challenge: * Rockin' Raceway: Corrida de carrinhos. 1-vs-3 * Hide and Sneak: * River Raiders: * Ridiculous Relay: * Crazy Cogs: * Spotlight Swim: * Thwomp Pull: 2-vs-2 * Eatsa Pizza: Coma mais pizza do que a dupla adversária. * Baby Bowser Broadside: * Cosmic Coaster: Chegue no final da corrida antes da outra dupla. * Hyper Hydrants: Apague mais fogo com seu hidrante antes da outra dupla. * Log Jam: * Pump, Pump and Away: Enche o foguete mais rápido com os botões certos antes da outra dupla. Duel * Vine With Me: Balance pelos cipós e chegue do outro lado mais rápido que seu adversário; cuidado para não cair, pois logo abaixo esta cheio de piranhas * Popgun Pick-Off: * End of the Line: Tente advinhar qual caminho o trem tem que tomar para chegar no fim da linha, senão cairá no precipício e recomeçará tudo de novo * Baby Bowser Bonkers: * Silly Screws: * Crowd Cover: Battle * Stacked Deck: * Three Door Monty: Haverá 3 personagens entrando em 3 portas diferentes, será perguntado onde está um deles, quem responder mais rápido vence * Merry-Go-Chomp: * Slap Down: Será mostrado uma figurinha com uma flor desenhada, quem ver a figurinha igual primeiro e bater nela ganha * Locked Out: Pegue a chave que tem o simbolo da porta e entre por ela antes que fique trancado para fora * All Fired Up: Pule a corda de fogo sem se queimar * Storm Chasers: Corra atrás da chuva com sua piranha, certifique-se que ela está recebendo mais água do que a de seus oponentes, pois aquela que crescer mais vence * Eye Sore: Item * Winner's Wheel: Aperte o botão para parar a roleta onde a luz vermelha do exterior vai parar em um item. * Hey, Batter, Batter!: Faça uma rebatida para a bola de beisebol bater em uma placa que tem um item. * Bobbing Bow-loons: Estoure um dos balões para ganhar um item. * Dorrie Dip: Faz o dinossauro de Super Mario 64 pegar uma jangada que tem um item. * Swinging with Sharks: Balance pra lá e pra cá até um dos barris que tem uma placa com um item enquanto um Koopa Kid o olha em cima de um tubarão. Os barris ficam boiando numa água onde há tubarões circulando. * Swing 'n' Swipe: Martele um dos Koopa Kids que tem um baú com um item. de:Mario Party 3 fi:Mario Party 3 en:Mario Party 3 it:Mario Party 3 es:Mario Party 3 fr:Mario Party 3 nl:Mario Party 3 no:Mario Party 3 da:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Mario Party 3